Dans le doute (kakanaru)
by I am going
Summary: Naruto revoit son ancien professeur, mais cette fois ci il sait pertinemment qu'il ne veut plus rester sur une simple relation scolaire mais Kakashi est dans le doute et il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cette relation... Attention contient yaoi, sexe et relation prof-élève
1. dans le doute 1

Naruto devait accélérer pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure mais sa voiture était prise dans un bouchon interminable. Finalement quand la circulation s'est fluidifier il a pu se ruer à l'école maternelle.

Quand il arriva, il trouva son fils assis sur le banc à l'extérieur de l'établissement maintenant vide avec une surveillante qui l'avait attendu et un petit garçon qui discutait avec lui.

\- Ah vous êtes enfin là, fit la femme, je vous pris vous pouvez attendre que les parents de l'autre arrive aussi d'habitude je n'ai pas le droit mais je suis pressée.

\- Mais...

Trop tard elle avait detalé lui laissant la charge d'une longue attente.

Boruto coura vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ses deux petites moustaches marqués sur ses joues semblable à ceux de son père se relevèrent dans un sourire rayonnant.

\- Papaaaa !!!

Le plus âgé le prit dans ses bras en lui rendant son sourire puis le reposa par terre.

\- C'est ton ami ? demanda Naruto en pointant l'enfant maintenant recroquevillé toujours assis plus loin.

\- Oui, c'est Hoki, repondit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

\- Dis-moi Hoki, où sont tes parents ? Je peux peut-être les appeler ?

\- Non, ça sert à rien, mon père va venir il est juste toujours en retard.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'attente une voiture finit par se garer sur le trottoir d'en face. Un homme en sortit, des cheveux argentés hirsutes en bataille, les yeux hétérochromes et une cicatrice passant par l'œil gauche et s'enfouissant sous un masque.

Naruto le reconnut aussitôt, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi atypique, pour l'avoir vu de façon continue au lycée.

\- Professeur Hatake!!?

L'argenté s'arrêta un moment pour devisager la personne qui le hulait et fit un sourire sous son masque.

\- Tient Naruto ça fait longtemps.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Renchérit le blond.

\- Bah...

Devant les yeux bleus ébahis de Naruto, il vit le petit Hoki se précipiter sur son ancien instituteur.

\- Je suis venu récupérer mon fils, fit-il.

\- Oh...

Les yeux du Hatake se posèrent sur le petit blond miniature entre les bras de son ancien élève.

\- Et lui qui est-ce ?

\- Ben c'est mon fils aussi...

Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent un moment puis souffla "ça fait définitivement très longtemps"

\- Maa, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore un adolescent immature en pleine puberté, ça me fait littéralement un choc.

\- Vous vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce professeur !

\- Je t'en supplie arrête de m'appeler professeur juste Kakashi, on est plus au lycée et tutoie-moi par pitié.

\- Oui, profes... Enfin Kakashi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment pour s'étudier des années après ne pas s'être vus.

\- Vous vous... Désolé tu t'es enfin mis en couple alors? Demanda finalement le blond avec un sourire.

\- Euh... Nan ce n'est pas ça... Mais j'ai pas envie de raconter ça devant les enfants, balbutia Kakashi. Et toi alors ?

Un voile passa sur le vusage de Naruto, il n'aurait pas du sortir ce sujet là.

\- C'est aussi compliqué.

Boruto attira son attention avec une légère pression sur son bras.

\- Hoki peut venir à la maison, questionna-t-il doucement avec sa voix juvénile et des yeux larmoyants

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, peut-être...

Il questionna Kakashi du regard et celui-ci baissa les yeux sur ceux de son propre fils pour rencontrer un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Non, une prochaine fois, on doit aller quelque part, Hoki a rendez-vous avec le médecin pour un bilan de santé, coupa Kakashi finalement.

L'argenté fit un faciès contrit et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa voiture mais Naruto l'interpella une dernière fois:

\- Kakashi, j'ai invité des amis ce soir je serais ravi si vous veniez...

\- Je ne sais pas... Donne moi ton adresse je verrais si on peut venir je confirmerais par téléphone.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et lui passa son numéro et lui écrivit son adresse.

\- J'essaierai de venir, Naruto, j'ai hâte de voir quel homme tu es devenu... Ajouta le professeur avant de partir définitivement.


	2. dans le doute 2

Arrivé à son appartement, il ne s'attendit pas à trouver un si grand bordel dans son habitat.

Dire qu'il comptait invité son ancien professeur. Il déposa son fils au sol avec harassement et celui-ci s'enfuit vers sa chambre.

Il prit l'initiative de demander de l'aide à Sakura, une de ses amis les plus proches pour venir l'aider:

\- "Allo, Sakura-chan, comment vas-tu, dit tu pourrais me filer un petit coup de main pour ce soir, oui je sais que tu es invité auss... Nan c'est juste que j'ai invité une personne de plus"

Puis il entendit quelques gargouillis puis un bruit qui semblait être un acquiescement.

\- "Merci Sakura-chan tu es la meilleure je t'attends"

Il raccrocha et l'attendit en commençant à ranger seul. Ses pensées dérivèrent de sa journée d'aujourd'hui à son sensei: quand il lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas changé, c'était un euphémisme. L'homme était trait pour trait le même que dans ses souvenirs. Mais même avec son masque il avait toujours une grâce nonchalante et un cul rond et ferme enveloppé dans son pantalon toujours inpécable. "N'empêche que Kakashi est un homme vachement canon".

Naruto releva la tête en rougissant comme si il avait peur d'être attrapé à penser cela. Il fit le vide dans sa tête pour oublier l'homme mais il entendit un grand bruit sourd parvenir dans sa cuisine... S'en suivit une odeur de brûlé. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Une fumée opaque s'échappait du four.

\- Boruto t'avais mis quelques chose à... Cria-t-il mais il se rendit compte que c'était juste les petits pains qu'il avait mis à réchauffer ce matin.

\- Nooon... Souffla-t-il, maintenant fallait nettoyer ça aussi.

Naruto n'en revenait d'apprehender la soirée, réfléchissant activement sur la tenue qu'il devait porter.

Trois coups à la porte de sa chambre le firent sortir de ses pensées. Sakura passa la tête par l'entre baillement de la porte et surpris Naruto qui n'avait pas de haut. Elle ne pouvait pas nier son attirance pour le blond, depuis le lycée il avait bien changé. Laissant la carrure fine pour des épaules larges et musclés et des traits juvéniles pour une machoire forte et carré. D'un point de vue physique il était presque parfait. Mais même sa mentalité avait changé, même si il pouvait être puéril, il avait une grande maturité.

Sakura laissa doucement ses yeux dérivé plus bas, glissant le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse...

\- Ohé Sakura tu serais pas en train de mater un peu là...? Ricana le blond

Sakura devint rouge et éclata:

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Comme si je pouvais reluquer un idiot aussi stupide que toi et puis n'oublie pas que je suis mariée !!!

\- Oh c'est bon je plaisantais pas besoin de t'énerver sinon je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Sakura reprit ses esprits et se souvint de la question qu'elle voulait poser.

\- Ah oui, qui est-ce qui vient ce soir ?

\- C'est une surprise Sakura-chan, je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de lui.

\- Lui ?

\- Allez dehors Saku-chan je veux m'habiller. Coupa Naruto en la mettant dehors.

\- Non mais, c'est une façon de traiter une personne venu t'aider ?

Une fois dehors, elle souffla. Elle adorait les petits surnoms affectifs auxquels elle avait droit mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais... Elle décida d'aller voir Boruto pour se changer les idées.

Naruto trouvant qu'il en faisait un peu trop avec l'histoire de la tenue, il prit les premiers vêtements à portée de main et opta simplement pour un jean et un pull noir. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'embarras du choix avec toute la pile de linge sale qui traînait dans le bac.

Sasuke arriva le premier après avoir fini son service au poste de police. Il entra familièrement trop habitué à venir pour prendre des formalités. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre du petit garçon car c'était principalement où se trouvait Sakura quand elle venait ici.

\- Ohé crétin, tu dis pas bonjour au propriétaire de l'appartement auquel tu t'incrustes ?!

\- Non, je préfère aller voir ma femme je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec un idiot, fit le brun en souriant et il s'en alla comme dit.

Le blond fit un sourire en coin et retourna à sa tâche dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se dit que Kakashi ne viendrais pas finalement et c'est à ce moment qu'il reçut un appel.


	3. dans le doute 3

Une mélodie stridente retentit dans le salon et -sans s'en rendre compte- Naruto se rua dessus décrochant au numéro qui s'affichait.

\- "Allô ? Naruto c'est toi? Fit la voix de baryton de Kakashi à l'autre bout du fil"

Un frisson parcourut le corps bronzé de Naruto, et -encore une fois sans faire exprès- il se délecta de la tonalité grave de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- "Allôooo !"

\- Euh... Oui, oui c'est moi...

\- Donc, continua la voix au téléphone, je disais qu'on a pu se libérer et je comptais venir, je serais là d'ici cinq minutes.

\- Oui, c'est d'accord, on vous attend.

\- Parfait, à plus tard, Naruto.

Kakashi raccrocha. Le téléphone tremblait légèrement dans sa main, entendre cette voix prononcé son prénom...

"Dieu, comment mon prénom peut être aussi beau dans sa bouche ?"

Et il eut la même réaction que plus tôt en relevant la tête. Il commençait à avoir peur, craignant de savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Sasuke descendit avec Sakura et aussi Boruto sur ses épaules.

\- T'as cuisiné l'idiot ? C'est comestible j'espère, s'esclaffa le grand brun, on peut manger je commence à avoir faim.

Naruto reposa son téléphone et cacha ses mains dans ses poches pour dissimuler les légers tremblements qui ne seraient pas passés inaperçu à un policier et un médecin.

\- Non on attend quelqu'un qui sera là dans cinq minutes, répondit le blond, et en passant ce que je cuisine restera toujours plus comestible que tes bouillies informes. Sans Sakura tu serais déjà mort de faim, crétin.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, s'interposa la femme aux cheveux roses, toujours à vous battre !

Naruto fit en sourire en coin alors qu'il retournait en cuisine suivie de Sakura et Sasuke restait avec son fils.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard le plus blond commença à s'inquiéter et avait une forte envie de le rappeler mais il ne voulait pas être lourd -de toute façon il connaissait la manie de Kakashi d'arriver en retard- mais finalement Sasuke railla "Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais elle a une très mauvaise perception de la ponctualité". Après encore quelques minutes le téléphone retentit à nouveau.

\- "Allô, oui c'est bon on est arrivé, pourrais-tu nous indiquer c'est par où ?"

\- Professeur, je vois que tu as gardé les vielles mauvaises habitudes, ne bougez pas, j'arrive pour vous chercher.

Il quitta son appartement, laissant ses deux autres convives perplexes "professeur ?!?"

A la surprise des deux époux Naruto revint accompagné de leur ancien professeur de littérature.

\- Non pas lui... , marmona Sasuke pour lui-même

\- Tes amis sont les mêmes qu'au lycée au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé ! Heureux de vous revoir Sakura, Sasuke. Va, tu peux rejoindre ton ami bonhomme, finit-il à l'intention du petit gamin qui se cachait derrière lui.

Hoki se précipita vers le blond miniature et ils partirent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Ils ne revinrent que pour manger.

Ils se mirent enfin à table, Naruto semblait fier d'avoir cuisiné: il avait un grand sourire en servant.

\- Naruto je ne sais pas si c'est indiscret mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main, demanda Kakashi en la voyant bandé.

\- Ce n'est pas ma main, le blond remonta la manche, c'est tout le bras.

Brûlures au premier degré, on m'a fait des greffes de peau et je cache avec des bandages car c'est pas joli.

\- En fait ce qui s'est passé, plaida Sakura, ce que notre blondinet ici présent est sauveteur-secouriste et je pense que c'était l'année dernière, il y avait un incendie dans un quartier près d'ici, il fallait appelé les pompiers mais comme l'équipe de Naruto était proche alors ils ont dû intervenir en premier mais son naturel de défenseur de l'humanité est revenu au galop il a essayé d'aller sortir les gens seul sans protection, il est resté coincé et il s'est brûlé le bras.

Kakashi avait écarquillé les yeux, "sauveteur-secouriste ?!?".

\- Mais ça n'aura pas servi à rien. Sans mon intervention, certains seraient peut-être morts.

\- En attendant ça t'a coûté un bras.

\- Mais nan Sakura-chan regarde mon bras il est là, fit-il en agitant sa main bandé.


	4. dans le doute 4

\- Bon Sakura peut faire mes éloges mais sache Kakashi qu'elle fait des études en médecine et elle est à la fin du cursus, je ne doute pas qu'elle sera la plus compétente dans son domaine.

Le rose rougit un peu, Sasuke voyant cela mit un bras autour de ses épaules avec possessivité.

\- Et aussi que c'est ma femme maintenant et moi je travaille au poste de police, je suis même capitaine et j'ai ma propre unité.

Kakashi les regarda tous les trois avec fierté sachant qu'ils avaient été ses élèves avant.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que vous ayez si bien réussi.

Puis le plus âgé se tourna vers Sakura pour lui faire la discussion sur ses études alors qu'ils décidèrent enfin de manger.

\- Bon, bah bon appétit, fit Sasuke en découpant son poulet.

Soudain il s'arrêta, tout comme ses deux vieux amis, pour voir Kakashi enlever son masque. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posé de question mais sur le moment ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur sans son masque.

Naruto eut quelques frissons qui lui parcourirent la nuque en voyant le beau visage ciselé du professeur.

\- Waouh, souffla Naruto pour lui-même la fourchette à mi-chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi vous mettez un masque professeur ? S'étonna Sakura.

\- Des raisons personnelles mais ne vous attardez pas sur ma gueule, allez bon appétit !

Naruto dut détacher son regard pour se concentrer sur son assiette.

Boruto à ses côtés attira son attention pour le nourir de sa main alors que Hoki de son côté mangeait seul et proprement. Il trouvait que son fils était quelque peu pourri gâté mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le couvrir d'attention.

Mais des coups à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Kakashi à l'intention du blond

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Derrière la-dite porte, il fut surpris de voir Hinata qui le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux gris.

\- Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir, Naruto comment tu vas ? Je suis venue récupérer Boruto mais comme tu ne répondais pas aux appels alors j'ai décidé de le prendre moi-même.

\- C'est aujourd'hui ? Désolé j'avais oublié pour l'instant il mange tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux il y a une place pour toi.

Hinata suivit l'homme jusqu'aux autres convives. En la voyant, la rose fronça les sourcils tout comme le brun. Le professeur se contentant de regarder la scène d'un oeil sceptique.

\- Mama ! S'exclama Boruto en se levant de sa chaise.

Naruto se rassit à sa place pour donner à nouveau toute son attention à son assiette.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke, bonsoir Sakura et à vous aussi, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Kakashi, c'était mon professeur au lycée et son fils Hoki, répondit Naruto en lui redonnant le minimum de son attention.

\- D'accord enchanté, je suis Hinata.

\- C'est l'ex-femme de Naruto, se sentit la peine d'ajouter Sakura.

Elle se reçut un regard dur de Sasuke suite à cela et Hinata s'installa à table sans pour autant se servir. Il en suivit un silence de mort ou on entendait seulement le bruit des couverts. Qui ne furent coupé que par la miniature blonde.

\- Papa, j'ai fini !

\- Bon ben ça veut dire qu'on va y aller, vient par là mon bébé, finit Hinata.

Elle l'emmena à sa suite disparaissant dans les escaliers. Naruto se sentit obligé de relever la tête pour distribuer des sourires crispés puis il trouva qu'ils avaient accueilli la jeune femme avec trop de froideur et après avoir débarrassé son assiette il monta les escaliers à son tour laissant ses trois autres amis et l'enfant entre eux.

Il trouva son ancienne partenaire sur le lit de leur fils et vint lui tenir compagnie.

\- Ça va ? Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Commença-t-il

\- Non c'est ma faute, coupa-t-elle, je savais que depuis que je t'avais fait du mal, ils me détestent mais je ne voulais pas ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle commença à sangloter.

\- Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'entraver ni te garder pour moi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face aux aveux brusques et l'incompréhension.

\- Qu.. Quoi ?

\- Je suis partie car tu ne m'aimais plus, et Hinata pleura pour de bon.


	5. dans le doute 5

Après qu'elle ait tout avoué en pleurant sur ses vraies motivations pour le divorce, Naruto pris une Hinata sanglotante dans ses bras.

Il était toujours sous le choc de ses aveux.

\- Hinata, pourquoi dis-tu que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire j'étais prêt à passer ma vie avec toi.

\- Non, c'est faux arrête de te mentir, quand tu rentrais à la maison tu ne me voyais même pas et pendant deux semaines consécutives tu as refusé mes avances. Les seules fois où tu m'accordais de l'importance c'est quand tu te sentais seul. Crois moi, je dis ça pour ton bien, elle finit en le regardant dans les yeux.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon qui vint s'enfouir dans les bras de son père.

\- Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- C'est parce que papa te cherchais mais il n'arrivait pas à te trouver bonhomme, feignit le papa.

\- Je suis là, j'etais dans les toilettes, je me brossais les dents. Et il souffla sur le visage humide pour confirmer ses propos.

Hinata essuya ses larmes et passa deux pouces sur les joues du blond.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait rester ici pour ce soir. Je.. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

\- Moi aussi.

Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé cette belle femme comme elle elle l'aimait. A ce moment il pensa à Kakashi qu'il avait laissé en bas et un frisson le parcourut à nouveau.

\- Je vais y aller je n'ai pas envie de vous importuner plus longtemps.

Boruto s'était endormi dans ses bras.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, merci de m'avoir parlé.

Il posa l'enfant dans son lit et ils descendirent ensemble avec un sourire au plus grand malheur de Sakura qui les vit trop proches. Cela devenait de plus en plus dûr de refouler ses émotions.

\- Au revoir, passez une bonne soirée, salua Hinata en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

On entendit la porte claqué. Quand Naruto reporta son attention sur les trois autres, deux le regardait avec pleins d'interrogations dans les yeux tandis que Kakashi, debout, tenait son fils endormit dans ses bras en le berçant.

\- Je pense que moi et Sakura on va y aller aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta le brun en la voyant trop concentré sur son meilleur ami. Il avait flairé quelque chose du genre mais ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il se rendait compte.

\- Oui ça serait mieux, argumenta la rose en se levant.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte en lâchant "au revoir" trop énervé pour les politesses. Par contre Sakura lui fit une salutation de la main et s'attarda sur les au revoirs pour enfin suivre son conjoint et la porte claqua à nouveau.

\- Bon ben il ne reste que moi, murmura Kakashi de peur de réveiller l'enfant.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je vais y aller aussi alors.

\- Non je t'en prie reste ! Enfin si tu veux on a pas eu le temps de se parler et tu peux mettre Hoki dans mon lit en attendant.

Kakashi sourit et s'en alla vers les escaliers pendant que Naruto commençait sa pénible tâche qu'était la vaisselle. Quand Kakashi revint, il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et commença à compenser tout le temps perdu entre eux.

A un moment il y eut un petit instant de flottement quand Naruto eut finit sa corvée. Il s'essuya les mains et remit ses manches en place.

Kakashi n'avait toujours pas remit son masque. "Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau" et Naruto laissa son regard dérivé sur ses lèvres. "Elles ont quel goût ? Peut-être du poulet qu'il a mangé".

La main de Kakashi s'était posée sur son torse car le blond s'était considérablement rapproché.

\- Naruto tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas, fasciné maintenant par ces délicieuses lèvres qui se mouvaient.

La main sur son torse se fit soudain plus pressante et la voyant comme un obstacle, Naruto la prit dans la sienne.

Quand il ne tint plus il déposa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi, remuant sa mâchoire pour accentuer le baiser.


	6. dans le doute 6

"Quand il ne tint plus, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi, remuant ses lèvres pour accentuer le baiser"...

Naruto se fit repousser brusquement et ne tenant plus sur ses jambes molles il finit la chute par terre. Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus plus choqué par ce qu'il avait fait que par le geste de Kakashi. Ce dernier regarda l'homme en face, confus, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Naruto tu... je ne.. N'aime pas les hommes enfin... Je pense que je vais y aller, conclut-il.

Le temps que l'élève retrouve ses esprits, le professeur était déjà à la porte, son fils toujours endormi dans ses bras. Prit de remords, il se précipita pour le rattraper.

\- Non, attends Kakashi je suis désolé... Je ne...

\- Non, s'il te plaît ne dit rien c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

Les paroles claquèrent, giflant Naruto au passage qui tomba à genoux en entendant le bruit sourd de la porte en bois qui se ferme.

Une fois Kakashi bel et bien parti, il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche en soupirant. "Quel idiot ! Merde !".

Le seul côté positif était qu'il ne restait pas dans le déni en se persuadant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Mais tous les autres aspects étaient négatifs.

Le soir il ne put de résoudre à dormir, trop occupé à penser à ses lèvres roses bien dessinés se métamorphoser en une moue contrite et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en le repoussant.

Au milieu de la nuit il se rendit dans la chambre de son fils et prit sa petite main dans la sienne pour la porter jusqu'à sa joue. La main se serra autour de ses doigts et il resta là à son chevet pendant de longues heures, terminant son insomnie dans un profond sommeil inconfortable affaissé contre le lit.

Le matin, d'instinct, il se reveilla tôt, obligé d'aller travailler au chantier. Son collègue et ami Sai lui fit remarquer son état assommé. Il passa outre ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir la tête complètement ailleurs.

Un peu plus tard, il vit son meilleur ami se pointer sur son lieu de travail.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Naruto put distinguer son air mauvais.

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce...

Il n'eut pas le temps, il se reçut un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Naruto aurait pu facilement l'esquiver mais il n'en avait pas le coeur, son ami était dans le tourment et si il avait besoin de le frapper c'était volontiers qu'il le laissait faire.

\- Sasu...

Encore une fois il fut coupé, cette fois-ci par un violent coup de pied dans le thorax l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Il cracha du sang accumulé dans le palais alors qu'il se faisait soulever par le col.

\- T'as pas compris que quand tu l'ouvres, tu M'ENERVES !?

Les gens sur le chantier s'arrêtèrent pour regarder avec curiosité. Certains se rapprochèrent pour en découdre avec l'agresseur de leur collègue.

\- T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC MA FEMME ESPÈCE DE SALAUD DE MES DEUX.

Les volontaires pour aider Naruto s'arrêtèrent net. "Quoi !!??".

\- Non, quoi ?! Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça.

Il se reçut un autre coup qui le fit voir des points noirs.

\- Tu MENS !

Sasuke le lâcha et et il tomba par terre. Puis, comme, pour conclure, il eut droit à un coup dans les côtes. Le blond gémit de douleur.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Gaara, le directeur du projet construction, vint s'interposer.

\- Monsieur je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais veuillez partir d'ici où j'appelle la police, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du brun.

Sasuke ricana sous le coup de l'ironie. Son poing partit naturellement vers la tête de l'homme roux qui s'était interposé. Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne laissa pas passer et il lui fit une balayette qui le fit tomber à ses côtés et lui-même se releva.

Si Sasuke passait sa colère sur lui, encore ça il l'acceptait mais on ne touche pas aux autres.

\- Va-t-en Sasuke, je n'ai pas couché avec ta femme et je suis au travail là.

\- Les autres, retourner à vos occupations, il y a rien à voir par ici, gronda le roux au public qui s'était amassé.


	7. dans le doute 7

Le blond s'affaissa dans son canapé, évitant de s'appuyer sur ses ecchymoses.

Hinata, Kakashi et maintenant Sasuke, ça faisait beaucoup trop pour seulement deux jours. Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

"- Les autres retournez à vos occupations, il n'y a rien à voir par ici.

Sasuke se releva en s'époussetant.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi ni de Sakura où je te brise les jambes.

Le brun s'eloigna d'un pas rageur. Il le regarda partir complètement perdu et Gaara lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Rentre chez toi, tu dois te soigner, Sai assurera le service pour deux. "

Après cela il se passa quelques jours avant que Sasuke ne revienne vers lui.

I

l était dans les environ de vingt deux heures quand il vint taper à la porte de son meilleur ami.

Au début Naruto fit surpris de le voir, mais après il était plutôt heureux car son ami ne semblait pas être venu pour le battre à nouveau.

\- Salut, crétin ça va ? Commença Sasuke gêné, une main grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Entre je t'en prie.

Le grand sourire du blond ne fit que l'enfoncer dans sa honte.

\- A propos de l'autre jour, j'ai réfléchi et je suis venu m'excuser.

\- Non, Sasuke c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais dû voir que t'avais des doutes et te rassurer dès le début, tu n'au...

\- FERME TA GUEULE, tu ne peux pas arrêter de t'excuser, c'est déjà très difficile pour moi alors si tu en rajoute tu ne fais que rajouter à ma culpabilité.

Naruto s'arrêta sous le choc.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Excuses acceptés, conclut le blond.

\- Non ! Excuses non-acceptés ! Je t'ai accusé à tord alors que le seul fautif de l'histoire c'était moi. Toi tu n'as jamais rien fait à part être toi-même...

Alors je veux que t'arrêtes de te comporter en demoiselle et que tu te venges !

\- Quoi ?! Non jamais...

\- Si allez cognes moi je te jure que je me sentirais mieux après.

Naruto n'étant pas très convaincu essaya de l'en dissuader mais son ami resta camper sur ses positions. Finalement le blond se résolut à accepter toujours sceptique.

\- Surtout ne retient pas tes coups, je veux que je puisse pas me reconnaître ce soir devant le miroir.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- FRAPPE BORD...

Naruto l'envoya contre le mur avant qu'il ait fini. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ça faisait énormément de bien, il attrapa son ami par le col il lui mit une droite. Toute la frustration de la semaine lui revint de plein fouet et il continua à cogner jusqu'à que le sang coule sur ses poings.

Il s'arrêta, plein de sueur et de sang et s'adossa au mur. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'acte horrible qu'il venait de faire: il avait tabassé son meilleur ami et il avait aimé ça.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Balbutia Sasuke en crachotant du sang.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête de T'EXCUSER ! Bordel ! C'est ma faute ! La veille du jour où j'étais venu te voir après le dîner, on est rentrés et Sakura et moi on a couché ensemble mais quand je lui ai demandé de dire mon nom, elle m'a appelé Naruto.

Le blond rougit furieusement, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'explication.

\- Qu.. Quoi !?!!

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, tout ce que je voulais c'était te voir souffrir et te briser quelques organes.

Naruto s'écarta légèrement. Même K-O, Sasuke pouvait être très dangereux.

\- Je me suis fais plein de théories foireuses et la plus propable était que tu avais couché avec elle car j'avais vu un suçon sur son cou je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment, mais la nuit elle repassait en boucle dans ma tête.

Sasuke avait commencé à pleurer, il semblait brisé.

\- Finalement pour apprendre qu'elle me trompe avec tout le monde sauf toi.

\- Je suis désolé...

Sa joue rougit après la claque qu'il reçut.

\- Arrête. De. T'excuser.

Naruto sentit des larmes dévalés ses joues.

\- Sasuke, je l'ai embrassé.

\- Quoi ? Sakura ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, non...

Il prit sa tête entre ses genoux et croisa les bras sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as embrassé qui ?

\- Kakashi, je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Depuis tellement longtemps.

Et il éclata en sanglot après avoir refusé de se l'avouer pendant plusieurs années, il fut comme libéré et en même temps prisonnier. Étrange sentiment.


	8. dans le doute 8

Naruto pris sa main dans la sienne et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Il était heureux que le blond ait fait le premier pas, il eut tout le loisir d'accentuer le baiser.

Il les fit pivoter et c'était l'élève qui se retrouvait contre le mur, grognant quand celui-ci buta brusquement sur la paroi froide.

Il profita de ce moment pour introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres les goûtant un peu plus au passage. Il lâcha les poignets du blond pour d'une main tirer sur ses cheveux courts et de l'autre pour s'infiltrer dans son jean.

Naruto gémit fortement contre sa bouche en sentant la main froide carresser son renflement nouvellement formé.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour plonger dans les yeux bleus du garçon et puis regarder la totalité de son corps.

Le blond avait les joues rouges et les lèvres entreouvertes, gonflés et rougies aussi. Il lui fit enlevé son pull noir qui faisait obstacle et plongea sur son coup en embrassant, en suçant et en lèchant pour laisser des grosses marques mauves. Sa main dans le pantalon continua son activité, cette fois-ci en passant sous le tissu du sous-vêtement pour rencontrer sa longueur raide qui eût droit à de lents vas et vients.

Il entendit le blond gémir beaucoup plus fort et il grogna car il adorait ce son.

\- Kakashi, je t'en supplie, plus viiiiite...

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait encore fait ce rêve. "C'était quoi ce bordel ?!"

Non il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir repoussé ce jour-là. Enfin il essayait de s'en persuader.

Mais depuis il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser réfléchissant à des scénarios de plus en plus obscènes.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sursauta de peur car il dormait toujours seul.

Et c'est là qu'un grand mal de tête le frappa. Il gémit de douleur en s'écroulant sur son oreiller

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Fit la voix d'une femme.

\- Bordel ! Mais t'es qui ? Tu fais quoi dans mon lit ? Beugla-t-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Une femme brune le regarda de ses grands yeux brun qui virait au rouge sous la lumière.

\- De quoi ? Mais Kakashi c'est moi, Kurenai, on a couché ensemble hier soir.

Il vérifia les dires de la femme de son collège en soulevant le drap et fut dégouté de constater que c'était le cas.

\- Putain mais tu es mariée, ça ne va pas la tête d'aller voir ailleurs en plus j'ai un fils qui...

Il ouvrit grands ses yeux, était-il allé le récupérer hier ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé hier après midi ?

Il se massa les tempes dans le but d'apaiser la douleur au crâne qui était en augmentation constante.

\- Tu as un peu trop bu je pense.

Et là comme si c'était le déclic, il se souvint de toute la soirée.

Il recevait constamment des appels de Naruto et il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Pas envie de savoir qu'il avait juste envie de le voir. Qu'il désirait juste le prendre au moment où il l'a embrassé.

Quelques amis et lui étaient partis faire un tour au bar pour fêter dieu sait quoi et il s'était éclipsé sans faire de témoin avec la femme d'Asuma. Si cette histoire venait à s'apprendre, il était sûr pour un séjour à l'hôpital.

Il se tourna vers la femme à decouvers et glissa à nouveau un regard lubrique sur ses courbes. Ce genre de réaction de sa part le confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas gay.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Kakashi se contenta d'acquiescer et revint à la réalité.

SON FILS BORDEL. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse mais ce fut trop pour le mal de crâne et il dû s'arrêter dans sa lancée. Kurenai, en sous-vêtements, se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attends tu as besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Il avait complètement oublié d'aller chercher son fils. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint des appels de Naruto. Il prit son téléphone et il avait quatre appels manqués et aussi deux message qui disait: "Kakashi, Hoki est chez moi je l'ai récupéré comme tu ne venais pas" et aussi "Rappel moi des que tu le peux".

Kurenai revint avec un verre d'eau et il s'empressa de le boire ne pensant qu'à récupérer son fils. Mais la brune était contre, enroulant ses bras fins autour de l'abdomen musclé.

\- Tu es très beau tu sais.

\- Pousse-toi Kurenai je n'ai pas le temps, je dois récupérer Hoki.

\- Quoi à cet heure-ci ?!? Mais il est 2h ! S'exclama-t-elle après vérification.

\- Non, j'y vais et toi aussi, je ne veux plus te voir et fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé hier.

\- Quoi ? Mais moi je... Je t'a...

\- Ça aussi je m'en fiche juste dégage, merde tu es mariée !

Kurenai s'éloigna, elle se détourna pour ne pas le laisser entrapercevoir ses larmes.

\- Quand je serais de retour, tu seras partie.

Et il entra dans la douche.

Il toqua à la porte du blond une heure après. A 3h du mat'.

Comme personne ne l'entendait, il fit un vacarme impressionnant contre la porte.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond torse nu, les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux en bataille.

Il s'enflamma à la vue se souvenant de son rêve.

\- Ça ne va pas de faire autant de bruit en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Je suis venu récupérer Hoki.

\- C'est pas une raison. Mais je t'en prie entre.

Kakashi essaya de penser qu'à son fils, essayant de faire abstraction de l'objet de ses fantasmes se baladant à moitié nu.


	9. dans le doute 9

Naruto était encore un peu dans les vapes quand il ouvrit la porte à l'intrus qui cognait à sa porte beaucoup trop tôt le matin.

Il fut surpris de voir Kakashi. Il semblait vouloir récupérer quelque chose. L'information mit du temps à remonter jusqu'à son cerveau donc il se contenta de lui demander de le suivre.

Ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid n'ayant rien pour se couvrir. Il s'arrêta un moment ne sachant même plus où est-ce qu'il allait se contentant de regarder la porte de sa chambre.

\- Naruto...

Il se retourna pour voir son interpellant et ses réactions toujours trop lents, il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper les mouvements de Kakashi qui le plaqua rudement contre la porte en bois, ses lèvres écrasés par les siennes. Il gémit sous le coup de la brutalité, mais finalement le message fut passé dans tout son corps. Cette fois ci il était bien réveillé et il regardait Kakashi l'embrasser à travers de grands yeux écarquillés, ses poignets étant tenus par deux mains fermes contre le mur. Finalement il ferma les yeux et il y répondit, il bougea les lèvres en simultané. De sa part le baiser était lent mais l'argenté semblait pressé, écrasant durement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Naruto sentit la langue de Kakashi demander l'accès à sa bouche et il ne fit que l'entreouvrir que le membre souple s'était infiltré pour fouiller sa cavité buccale. Une main pâle lâcha son poignet pour aggriper ses cheveux courts le faisant pencher la tête pour un angle plus appréciable et Naruto fit de même avec les cheveux argentés dès que sa main fut libre.

Son autre poignet fût relâché et il prit le visage pâle en coupe entre ses deux paumes pour accentuer son baiser tandis que la main de Kakashi se referma sur son entrejambe qui était en érection et Naruto gémit plus fort cette fois. Cette action lui valut des frissons dans tout son corps tandis que les lèvres ne le lâchait expirant par le nez. Mais Kakashi dut relâcher les lèvres chaudes par manque d'oxygène et mordit dans le caramel de l'épaule nu, tout en continuant de frotter le membre à travers le jogging.

\- Aah, aaaaah, aaannh... Fit Naruto en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour les enfants qui dormait juste à côté.

Des lèvres fines s'attardèrent sur la gorge bronzé et Kakashi ouvrit grand la bouche pour goûter l'endroit. Ensuite il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille pour mordiller le lobe pour ensuite retourner sur sa gorge. Naruto était tout mou sous sa prise, se laissant complètement aller sous l'emprise du professeur.

Kakashi s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé enlevant sa main du bas et relâchant sa prise sur les cheveux du blond, laissant un Naruto tout pantelant ayant de la peine à se tenir debout, une érection très visible qui gémit encore une fois à la perte du contact de frottement. L'argenté le soutint de ses bras et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Je reviendrais demain pour te baiser, jusqu'à là interdiction de te toucher je veux que tu sois dur en pensant à moi et débrouille toi pour que ton fils ne sois pas là, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'entende crier jusqu'à perdre tes cordes vocales.

L'entendre lui parler de cette façon, ne faisait qu'accroître l'excitation de Naruto qui par automatisme essaya de mettre la main sur son érection pour attenuer la douleur. Mais une main lui barra le chemin, pour qu'il reste insatisfait.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit je t'ai dit, pas avant demain.

Naruto s'écroula quand il n'eût plus Kakashi pour le soutenir, essayant de lutter contre son envie de prendre sa gaine dans la main en serrant les jambes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver, mais les morsures que l'homme avait laissé attestaient de la véracité du moment.

\- A demain Naruto, salua Kakashi en sortant avec Hoki dans les bras.

\- Kakashiii...

Et Naruto ne réussit pas à se rendormir, sa longueur dressé dans son pantalon étant beaucoup trop douloureux.


	10. dans le doute 10

Le matin, le blond dut prendre une longue douche froide pour se calmer et arrêter de se repasser la scène de plus tôt le matin dans sa tête.

Cela le laissait dans un état d'excitation constante très gênante surtout devant son fils qui ne comprendrait pas la bosse dépassant du bas. Il pourrait se soulager mais il tenait à suivre les règles de Kakashi juste pour se persuader que celui-ci reviendrait.

C'était assez compréhensible car la personne qu'il a toujours convoité lui avait clairement dit "demain on baise" avant de le laisser pour une attente insoutenable.

Pourtant plus il y pensait, moins il était à l'aise. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Devait-il annuler ? Fuir ? Ou gentiment attendre l'homme qui l'avait rudement repoussé ?

Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre, Kakashi tenait-il à ce qu'il soit compétent et réceptif ?

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait besoin des conseils des livres érotiques écrits par son parrain et de quelques vidéos classés X mais cette expérience le laissa juste encore plus excité.

Le lendemain quand il revint de son service au chantier il se demanda si pour ce genre de rendez-vous il y avait besoin de préparatifs à part s'assurer que son fils serait récupéré par sa mère pour le garder le soir.

Finalement il opta pour un apéro ou peut-être même un dîner pour casser le malaise si il y a.

Il y avait-il besoin de matériel ou quelque chose du genre ? "Est-ce que je dois m'habiller sexy ?" Naruto se creusa la tête mais ne savait pas quel genre de vêtements pouvait le rendre sexy et il décida de rester en boxer.

Quand il eût fini de faire les "préparatifs", il était dans les environs de 19h. Il souffla un grand coup pour calmer son appréhension. Il oscillait entre impatient et inquiet, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris ou d'avoir tout imaginé.

A ce moment il aurait tellement aimé parler à quelqu'un mais quand il avait avoué cela à Sasuke, ce dernier fût tellement choqué que lui en parler le gênait manifestement.

Il finit par s'endormir, après une longue attente soldé par une déception. Il avait mis un jogging et un t-shirt car il avait commencé à avoir froid.

Soudain on tapa à la porte et le blond se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda la montre qui indiquait 23h, il alla ouvrir et trouva Kakashi sur le seuil de la porte.

Et là, tout les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il rougit.

\- Kakashi, entre je t'en prie.

Celui ci ne tergiversa pas, il avait un objectif et il alla droit au but. Il y eut un entrechoquement de dents et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Kakashi jeta son sac sur le sol et son manteau suivi le rythme. Il prit en coupe le visage bronzé auquel il pensait depuis la veille caressant du pouce les trois marques sur les joues entre ses paumes.

Ce simple geste suffit au corps de Naruto pour s'embraser et se rappeler de deux longues journées d'attente où il n'avait pas le droit à la libération.

Ne se décollant pas, ils atterrirent sur le canapé avec le corps de Kakashi qui surplombait celui du blond. L'argenté se mit à califourchon sur lui et descendit vers son cou qui portait encore les marques laissés avant. Ses mains se promenèrent sous le t-shirt pour sentir le corps chaud et musclé sous ses doigts.

\- Attends... Souffla Naruto qui avec ces touchers légers était déjà au bord de l'extase. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu m'embrasse ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes ?

\- C'est toujours le cas, répondit une voix rauque, mais toi tu es l'exception qui m'obsède.

Les doigts pâles agrippèrent ses tétons, les tordant et les roulant entre eux ce qui arracha un gémissement au blond.

\- Toi j'ai envie de te faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé vouloir faire à un élève.

Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt et il put à nouveau admirer la peau caramel sucré qu'il s'empressa de goûter avec la langue.

\- Parce que je regrette tellement de t'avoir repoussé.

\- Kashi...

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau cette fois-ci en y introduisant la langue.


	11. dans le doute 11

Dans un baiser torride, deux langues se battait pour la domination, s'enroulant et se frottant l'une contre contre l'autre. Kakashi mordit la lèvre inférieure du blond tandis que ses mains parcouraient soigneusement chaque ligne du corps en dessous.

A ce moment, la température basse de l'extérieur ne se faisait plus du tout sentir, surtout pour le corps de Naruto qui semblait vouloir faire office de source de chauffage pour tout l'appartement.

Une main de Kakashi s'aventura plus bas, se faufilant sous le jogging pour entrer en contact avec l'entrejambe du blond recouvert du boxer qui était étonnamment dur, ce qui arracha des gémissements sonores à celui-ci.

\- Tu as pensé à moi? murmura l'argenté en commençant des petits mouvements de frottement.

\- Ahhh ouii Kakashi, tout le temps, gémit-il docilement.

Kakashi aspira chacun de ses soupirs avec sa bouche alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux bleus tenant à observer cet état extatique auquel Naruto s'était abandonné.

Kakashi stoppa son action, il défit le cordon de serrage du jogging et l'enleva pour qu'il aille rejoindre le t-shirt et fit de même avec le boxer.

Naruto frissona quand il sentit l'air fouetté son érection douloureusement dressée et dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

\- Dis-moi Naruto ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un ?

Le blond rougi furieusement, plus qu'il ne l'était en croisant le regard sombre et taquin de son amant.

\- De-depuis...

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Et il passa la langue humide sur toute la longueur du blond le faisant cambré et gémir fortement et deux mains bronzées aggripèrent à nouveau sa tignasse argenté.

Kakashi continua son entreprise, léchant et mordillant à certains endroits pour obtenir des gémissements toujours plus fort, jusqu'à que sa blonde vienne dans sa bouche. Il prit la masse blanche épaisse éjaculé dans sa cavité et remonta pour partager son butin dans la bouche chaude caramel, déversant le liquide blanc sur sa langue.

Naruto protesta au début mais sa mâchoire était fermement tenue par des mains pâles, forçant quelque peu la réception.

Il laissa un filet de baisers sur sa gorge avant de se lever et de tirer le blond après lui. Naruto attrapa le manteau de Kakashi à la volée pour ne pas courir complètement nu.

L'argenté se dirigeait vers la chambre du blond en prenant les escaliers et Naruto se fit à nouveau plaqué contre la porte à croire que c'était plus plaisant que d'y aller en douceur. Le blond tatonna de la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte auquel il était adossé pendant que Kakashi s'aventurait à travers tout les recoins de son palais, deux mains pâles s'égarant sur le corps humide et incroyablement chaud.

Ils faillirent tomber dès que la porte s'ouvrit car Kakashi ne voulait pas le lâcher mais Naruto réussit à les faire tituber jusqu'au lit.

Quand l'argenté décida de s'arrêter, ils avaient la respiration haletante. Il sortit le ruban embarqué plus tôt dans la journée et attacha les poignets de Naruto ensemble à la tête du lit. Il se recula pour voir la scène de son ancien élève, attaché et nu seulement recouvert de son manteau grand ouvert. Il trouva la vue à son goût et le manifesta en lui léchant le torse.

Kakashi enleva sa chemise et son jean car il commençait sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Naruto apprécia le spectacle avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

\- Kakashi...

\- Shhht, détends-toi et écarte les jambes, murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur sa tempe.

Le blond obéit docilement et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Kakashi. Il frissona quand il sentit un membre dur recouvert de tissu se frotter au sien.

\- Aaaah, annnhrg, grogna le blond. Il semblait bien que c'était reparti pour son appareil qui durcissait à nouveau. Kashi, plus viiiiite, s'il te plaît !

Ses plaintes arrachèrent des gémissements à Kakashi qui accéléra le mouvement de hanche et embrassa à pleine bouche le blond gémissant contre son corps.

Les poignets de Naruto tiraient furieusement sur les liens pour pouvoir rendre les gestes qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Tandis que les jambes se resserraient autour de la taille pour raprocher toujours plus les deux corps...

"C'est trop bon putain ! J'aurais dû venir tellement plus tôt !" pensa désespérément l'argenté quand il sentit l'orgasme poindre.


	12. Dans le doute 12

Naruto se tendit quand un doigt s'aventura vers son entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Haleta Naruto.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du lubrifiant ?

\- Pour faire quoi ?!?

Kakashi se relèva et mit ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête du blond, en appuyant ses joues sur ses paumes. C'était seulement à ce moment-là qu'il l'observait vraiment. Ses yeux bleus céruléens interrogateurs qui étaient grands ouverts, son nez droit, les marques parallèles sur ses joues, sa mâchoire carré déformé par la bouche entre-ouverte car il avait le souffle court.

Il lui déposa un baiser doux et innocent sur ses lèvres, c'était même la première fois.

\- Je pense que j'ai de l'huile dans la douche, confessa Naruto en fin de compte.

Kakashi fit un rapide aller-retour dans la douche et revint avec une fiole verte. Il s'intalla à nouveau entre les jambes de son élève.

\- Détends-toi ou ça va faire mal. Le conseilla Kakashi.

\- Je ne suis plus trop sûr...

L'argenté le coupa avec un baiser brutal tout en stimulant l'entrejambe de Naruto avec ses doigts pâles. Naruto se remit à gémir, d'une voix un peu cassé par la fatigue.

Kakashi se renversa de l'huile odorant sur les doigts et en glissa un tout doucement dans l'entrée étroite, le coulissant sur l'ensemble de nerfs.

Naruto se tortilla sous l'effet de cette nouvelle sensation d'inconfort et en voyant cela Kakashi reprit ses mouvements sur la longueur de son autre main tout en continuant d'étouffer les protestations avec sa bouche.

Kakashi rajouta un autre doigt et se délecta de l'étroitesse de la cavité qu'il allait posséder un peu plus tard.

\- Non, non Ka... kashi, haleta le blond, arrête ça fait mal.

\- Ça va passer, détends-toi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues caramel sous l'effet de la douleur.

Kakashi accéléra le mouvement, impatient, et il buta contre un paquet de nerfs qui arracha un fort gémissement de plaisir à son élève.

\- Oh oui ! Là ! Kashi ! Aaaannnh!!

Kakashi s'appliqua pour trouver la prostate à chacun de ses coups faisant gémir son blond toujours plus fort et il retira ses doigts quand il sentit le trou du garçon bien étanche. Naruto se plaignit un instant de la perte du contact mais il s'arrête de si tôt qu'il vit Kakashi qui fit glisser son boxer, exposant son pénis en érection qu'il lubrifia de sa main huilée. Naruto déglutit quand il vit son amant s'aligner avec son entrée.

Kakashi n'y fit pas attention, il était juste pressé de se fondre dans cette peau sucré, ne faire qu'un avec son petit blond musclé pour enfin avoir la libération d'une longue tourmente. Il était en sueur, les cheveux collés à ses tempes, il essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière. Son regard glissa le long du corps attaché s'arrêtant sur les joues humides de larmes et les yeux rouges qui semblaient mis en attente aussi.

\- Tu le veux ? Grogna l'argenté dans un souffle rauque saccadé par le plaisir.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, complètement indécis mais finalement il se contenta de refermer ses jambes sur la taille de l'argenté, rapprochant leurs entrejambes. Kakashi ne tenant plus, inséra sa longueur dans un grognement dans l'entrée rougi et le blond gémissant de douleur et de plaisir tira plus fort sur les liens alors qu'il se cambrait, déchirant une partie des bandages à son poignet droit.

\- Oh putain, Naruto...

Sasuke se rendit à nouveau chez le blond pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois. A croire qu'il ne faisait plus sur ça à chaque rencontre, lui qui avait une sainte horreur de s'excuser.

Après la déclaration de Naruto au sujet de leur ancien professeur, il était tellement sur le cul qu'il n'avait pas su quelle réaction était la plus appropriée. Choqué par le fait que son meilleur ami de toujours eusse aimé un homme et par dessus le marché, leur professeur ?! Il en avait mis du temps à tolérer le fait.

Quand il allait entrer dans l'appartement du blond comme à son habitude, il se fit devancer et à son grand étonnement Kakashi en sortit. Celui-ci le salua froidement avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il aperçut Naruto, tranquillement allongé sur le ventre sur son canapé, les cheveux mouillé d'une récente douche, sirotant une tasse de café le plus normalement du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que Kakashi faisait ici ? Questionna le brun en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, il était venu discuter c'est tout.

\- Ah bon ? Et a propos de quoi ?

Puis là Sasuke jura voir le blond rougir derrière sa tasse.


	13. NDA

Ça sert à rien que je continue de poster l'histoire ici. Si vous souhaitez continuez à lire vous pouvez l'accéder sur mon compte wattpad lilourecap.

Le titre du livre est toujours_ Dans le doute. _


End file.
